


Unintended Coincidences

by RaylenX



Series: Intended Coincidences [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Dancing, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Clubbing, Fake/Pretend Mission, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Bucky Barnes, M/M, Mutual Pining, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Oblivious Bucky Barnes, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaylenX/pseuds/RaylenX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After becoming mostly himself again, Bucky gives in to the urge to dance, and goes to a club to have fun. Cue an unexpected meeting, a pretend mission, lots of pining, and a number of revelations the next day.</p><p>AKA That accidental bar meet-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stepping Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Stucky fanfiction, and the first that I have written in a very long time. Un-beta'd and my first posting to AO3, so there might be mistakes. Please be gentle?
> 
> The story came about from a conversation with Sonickitty on Tumblr, so thanks, for getting me to start writing again :)

Bucky remembered that he used to love to dance.

The memories had started returning to him one night. He was lounging on the couch in the living room of the floor he shared with Steve, waiting for his best friend to return from another mission. The old record player that Steve had found in some old shop was playing, and it was that that had prompted the memories.

_The dance hall was brightly lit, filled with music and the sounds of people having a fun night out. There were many couples dancing, and Bucky was amongst them, twirling his date for the night across the dance floor, a confident grin on his face, and a joyful smile on hers. Steve was there too, a small smile on his face as he watched from the side, cheerful even though the date Bucky found for him had wandered off to dance with someone else._

Dancing wasn't a skill that had been particularly needed while he had been the Winter Soldier, since HYDRA tended to use him as a shoot-from-the-distance type of assassin rather than a pretend-to-be-someone type of assassin like the Widow. In the earlier stages of his recovery, when he was struggling to break free of the brainwashing and programming and trying to be human again, he had not had the desire or opportunity to go out for dancing. It was too unsafe, and he didn't trust himself.

So he missed it a little, the dancing.

Now that he had recovered significantly, and he was firmly _Bucky Barnes, human_ , once more, the urge to head out to dance and have a good time was back.

Bucky knew that modern dancing wouldn't be anything like how it was when he last had the opportunity to go out for a dance, some seventy five years ago. But he wanted to give it a go. He wanted to try fitting into a new life in this new time.

 

* * *

 

The place that he settled on going to was a gay club several blocks from the Avengers Tower. Hoping that he wouldn't look out of place, Bucky dressed somewhat conservatively, picking out a simple T-shirt, a pair of skinny jeans and a black leather jacket from a pile that Natasha and Pepper had recently purchased for him.

_Covert operations. Blend in with the crowd._ Part of his mind reminded him, but he shook it off. He was choosing clothes to fit in, but this was not a _mission_.

_Bucky Barnes does not need a mission to go out._ He told himself firmly.

He was undeniably nervous though, as this would be the first time he was going to a specifically gay establishment. Bucky doubted that anyone recognize him there, but it was still difficult to shake off the instinctive 1940s mindset of needing to hide his homosexuality. Still, only a few people knew about that part of him, and he wasn't in any hurry to broadcast that information to the public.

He took a deep breath to steady himself.

_At least Steve isn't home._  Bucky thought. He wasn't sure how he would explain where he was going to the other man, since Steve wasn't one of the people who knew.

Steve. The man who Bucky was undoubtedly and hopelessly in love with since the time they were kids. The man who he was most afraid of telling, because telling Steve he was gay would bring him too close to the truth, and he wasn’t ready for the rejection that he knew would come.

Bucky sighed. This was something that he would have to deal with another day.

Now he just had to make sure he could go out, have a good night, and make it back home without causing a situation.

 

* * *

 

The club was crowded, dark, and _loud_.

Bucky thought that he had prepared himself for it, but he still found it a little overwhelming. His enhanced eyesight meant that the dim lighting wasn’t much of an issue. The loud music, whilst not the most pleasant, did not perturb him either.

It was the crowd unsettled him.

Even after regaining most of himself, Bucky was still wary of the possibility of accidentally unleashing the Winter Soldier, and crowds had the worst potentials for mass casualties. As a result, he tended to stay away from crowded areas, much preferring the quiet solitude of empty parks and deserted streets at night.

It had gotten easier after he had moved in with Steve, as the man was more than happy to accompany him around. But sometimes, a bit of the anxiety remained, as it did now at the club.

His first instinct upon stepping inside had been to turn right around and head back out into the relative quiet of the streets. But he resisted the urge.

_You can do this, Barnes._ He chided himself.

He gave the place a quick scan for potential threats and instinctively identified all of the potential exits - A habit he’d decided to keep after foiling numerous assassination attempts on the Avengers at every kind of location one could think of (And _no_ , he was not working. He just liked to keep an eye on Steve).

Once satisfied, he squared his shoulders and headed further into the club. He was going to try his best to have a fun night out.

After glancing at the mass of people that was the dance floor, Bucky headed straight to the bar and got himself a drink, downing it in one shot. Like Steve, Bucky could no longer get drunk, even with his knock-off version of the supersoldier serum. The burn of alcohol going down his throat remained familiar however, and that helped temper some of his anxiety.

Bucky knew that he was a good looking man, even after all the years under HYDRA’s control. With his metal arm mostly hidden by his jacket, he was quite certain that he could pass off as any of the other attractive men at the club. He just hoped that his charm would work like it used to, albeit on men, rather than women.

After finishing a second drink, he finally managed to channel some of the cocky confidence he dimly remembered being able to pull off in the pre-war years. Noticing that he was already drawing some appreciative glances, Bucky put on his best smile, and headed towards the dance floor. 

For over an hour, Bucky had fun. He tried out some of the ridiculous looking dance moves he saw others doing, received several offers to buy him drinks, and danced with a number of men.

But his thoughts kept drifting to Steve.

_Would Steve dance with me here, at a club?_ He wondered. _Would he dance with me, like we used to at home, when we didn't have the money to go out and I was bored?_

Dancing with Steve in their tiny run-down apartment was one of the best memories Bucky had of the pre-war years.

_The fierce determination in Steve’s eyes as he tried to learn how to dance with Bucky. The shy smile that he had, sweet and warm. Their shared laughter when Steve would trip over his own feet, only to be caught by Bucky before he injured himself._

_“I’m just gonna keep stepping on your feet, Buck.” The short blond would always say, even as he attempted to follow Bucky’s guidance._

_“Worth the pain, punk.” Was his usual reply._

Here at the club, there were men here who were tall and muscular, like Steve post-serum, and there were men who were shorter and skinnier, like how Steve used to be. He danced with a few of both, trying to imagine Steve being there with him. 

He thought about how the other man would look like dancing to these modern songs.

_He would be blushing so much, doing these moves._ Bucky chuckled to himself as he danced against another man. _Or would he try to do his awkward shuffle, as he tended to do when he was nervous and unsure?_

Several minutes later, Bucky decided to take a break from the dancing. Stepping away from the dance floor, he stretched his arms, eyes sweeping around the room as he considered getting another drink.

It was then that he spotted Steve.

 

* * *

 

_TBC_


	2. Diving In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly shorter chapter, to get Steve to the club. Had to to quite a bit of re-writing to get here..

Dancing had never really been Steve’s thing.

Before the war, no one had been interested in dancing with his skinny little self, so he had gone to the dance halls only at Bucky’s insistence, whenever the other man had found dames for the two of them to go on double dates with.

Even then, he rarely danced during those date nights, as a majority of his dates tended to dump him for other men not long after arriving at the dance halls, and his lack of dancing skills definitely didn't help. It wasn't as if he didn't try; he just had two left feet, and no amount of Bucky’s patient teaching had gotten him very far. But Steve remained throughout most of those date nights, because he loved watching Bucky dance.

 _You loved watching him more than his dancing._ His treacherous mind supplied. _And you always got jealous of the girls he was dancing with, because you wanted to be the only person he was dancing with._

After he had been woken in this new time, Steve had so much to take in, so much to learn and discover, that leisure activities had largely fallen to the wayside. It did not help that so many of the good memories he had involved Bucky in some way or another, and it had been much too painful to think of his dead best friend then.

Bucky’s return changed little, at least at the beginning, as helping his best friend rebuild his life had become his primary focus in life. In the past month and a half though, Bucky had gotten significantly better, and Steve was finally able to consider other more mundane aspects of his life.

He had been more than happy to continue with the routine that he already had going, which largely consisted of staying in and caring for Bucky or going on missions for the Avengers. But a number of his friends had been quite adamant that he take some time off, go out, have fun, and make new friends.

 

* * *

 

“You’ll be turning into a boring old grandpa at the rate you’re going, staying in here all the time. _Old Grandpa_.” Sam had remarked with a grin. “You need to socialize, man.”

He then repeated _Old Grandpa_ to Steve _every single time_ he had seen him in the tower over the course of a week. Which was very often, since Sam had also moved into the tower, and was just living two floors down.

“You should go out and let loose, explore your wild side, that sort of thing,” was Tony’s contribution, when he had crossed paths with Steve in the common living room one morning, where he had been grabbing a few things for Bucky. That alone would have been manageable, but Tony had continued to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively at Steve while he was in the room, so Steve retreated to the safety of his floor in a hurry.

Natasha had just appeared silently in his living room the next morning, handing over a list of places he could go ‘Have fun and meet people’, then leaving. Steve found her knowing expression during that exchange just a tad worrying.

 

* * *

 

So there he was, a number of days later, at a gay club. Which might or might not have been what Sam or Tony had meant when they had told him to go ‘have fun’, since they didn’t exactly know about his sexual orientation. But it was something that he had wanted to experience for himself for some time, after learning about the changed attitudes towards gay relationships.

 _Dive right in,_ He had told himself. _Best way to find out._

So he had steeled his nerves, dressed himself in a nondescript outfit consisting of a pair of jeans and a plain T-shirt, and headed out.

Yet once he was inside, Steve had absolutely no idea what he was supposed to be doing, and he felt completely out of place. The dancing was _weird_ , a lot of touching was involved, and there were moves that would most certainly have been quite illegal in his time.

 _Not that any of this would have been legal then,_ he mused wryly, as he wandered around the packed place, trying to absorb everything in.

It wasn't long before Steve realized that he was attracting a number of appreciative glances, and he couldn't help but blush at the attention. After the serum had transformed him into his current physique, Steve had gotten used to being noticed by people over the years. But he just wasn't used to being so openly _ogled_ by other men, and it made him feel self-conscious.

 _Bucky would be laughing at me right now,_ He thought. _Awkward as ever, fumbling about with no idea of what to do, even when people are interested._

 _Not that he’d be in a gay club, of course,_ Steve reminded himself, shoving the feelings he had for his friend down again. He thought of all the dates that Bucky had gone on in the pre-war years instead. _Bucky loves girls. Always have._

He sighed after awhile, retreating to a slightly less crowded corner of the room. There were so many attractive men at the club, but all he could think about when he looked at them was his best friend.

_This was such a bad idea._

 

* * *

 

_TBC_

 


	3. The Mission that Wasn't (I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having the bad habit of writing stuff, then rewriting most of it, so this took way longer to write than I had thought it would. I also had to split the chapter again..

Bucky stared at his friend from across the club for one long moment, too surprised to do much else.

Steve hadn't been difficult to spot, even in the crowded room. It wasn't because of his size, but rather his awkward stance beside a wall at the side of the dance floor. The tall blond had a drink in one hand, but he looked unsure about what he was doing, even as his gaze drifted around the crowded place.

Once Bucky had gotten over his shock of seeing Steve in the club, he geared his mind into action.

He first considered the option of leaving quickly so as to avoid meeting the other man, but his nagging curiosity as to _why_ his best friend was in a gay club won out. It definitely didn't help that part of him felt an inkling of hope as well.

So he racked his brain, and quickly decided upon a plan.  

As much as he disliked thinking about it, Bucky had the skills of a top notch sniper and assassin; Approaching a person unnoticed in a crowded environment such as the club would be easy. It didn't take him long to make his way across the room towards his friend, even as he wove through the crowd carefully, staying out of the other man’s line of sight. When he had maneuvered himself to a spot right next to his still oblivious friend, he schooled his expression, and leaned towards Steve’s ear.

“Fancy meeting you here.” He quipped.

Steve jumped and spun around, his eyes widening almost comically when he saw Bucky standing right beside him.

“B- Bucky?!”

"That's me," Bucky replied, smirking a little.

"I - Ah. What are you doing here?" Steve asked, looking oddly nervous.

"A friend asked me to meet him at this club," Bucky answered smoothly, telling Steve the lie he had prepared while he was making his way over.

“A friend?”

Bucky could practically see Steve’s mind at work, going through the possibilities on who the said friend could be, so he headed it off. “Yeah, but it doesn't matter. He hasn't showed up. What are _you_ doing here?"

“Oh!” Steve jumped again. Bucky wanted to laugh at how easily he was startling his friend, but he kept it in.

“I’m- um, I'm here for _work_. You know?” Steve replied awkwardly after a moment, his expression obviously hoping that Bucky got what he meant.

Bucky frowned. He knew that work could only mean that Steve was on a mission for either SHIELD or the Avengers. But since he hadn't heard anything from the others while he was back at the tower earlier, he concluded that it was probably SHIELD who had called upon Steve. Still, he couldn't think of an explanation that would have required _Captain America_ to go undercover to a gay club.

Bucky just wasn't sure he want to entertain the thought of _HYDRA_ owning or operating a gay club. It was just too wrong.

Intrigued and more than a little concerned, Bucky wanted to ask for details, but their present location was way too loud and open for any mission related conversation to take place. A quick glance around the club pointed out several possibilities, but he quickly dismissed most of them, narrowing it down to the simplest one. Steve had been looking at him a little oddly while he was thinking, but it was an expression that Bucky couldn't read. So he quirked an eyebrow at his friend instead, tilted his head towards the bathroom, and started heading in that direction.

Even in the crowded space, Bucky didn't need to look to tell that Steve had followed him instantly. He felt an odd sense of fondness at that; he cherished the memories of all the times the two of them had been able to communicate silently in the past, both before and during the war.

* * *

 

It was a  severe understatement to say that Steve was surprised at Bucky’s sudden appearance. His mind had blanked out for a moment, and he blurted out his questions just to not gape speechlessly at the other man.

Bucky’s answer to his question led to a million other questions in his mind, but Steve didn't have the time to think about them, because he didn't have a ready answer for Bucky question either. So, he just replied with the first thing that came to mind.

Work.

Steve cringed internally the moment the words had left his mouth. Of all the things he could have come up with, it had to be that. It definitely wasn't the time to prove Sam’s _Old Grandpa_ assumptions right.

Bucky was frowning at his answer, an expression that wasn't making the situation any easier for Steve. He pushed down his rising anxiety, and tried to say more, but part of his mind just couldn't get over the fact that _Bucky was in a gay bar with him_. 

So when Bucky had indicated his head towards the bathroom, obviously wanting to speak more, he moved automatically to follow his friend. It was an opportunity to clear his mind and come up with a coherent story to give to Bucky, and he took it.

As he walked, Steve tried to remember some of the things that Natasha had taught him, running through scenarios that she would come up with in such a situation. He hated lying to his best friend, but it was either this or telling Bucky the truth, and the suddenness of the entire situation made it feel like it just wasn't the time for that.

* * *

 

_TBC_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters won't take as much time!


	4. The Mission that Wasn't (II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments so far, I hope I'm still meeting expectations with how the story's going~

There wasn't anyone in the bathroom when they got there, but Bucky scanned through every cubicle before heading into the last one, pulling Steve in along with him.

“So, this mission of yours -”, Bucky started, after he had shut and bolted the door, but Steve stopped him.

“It’s nothing big, don’t worry,” He bluffed, hoping to reassure his friend quickly. “It’s just, um, surveillance. Eyes only, no engagement.”

“And SHIELD needs _you_ for this?” Bucky asked, looking completely unconvinced.

“Coulson has most of his team on ops in Alaska. They’re really short on manpower at the moment, and this was close to where we are.” Steve said, mixing in some truth in hopes of building a more convincing lie. With the rebooted SHIELD still in disarray and lacking the vast resources they once had, it wasn't _too_ far fetched a story in any case.

“Natasha’s busy too, as is Clint,” Steve added, heading off the questions that he knew Bucky would be thinking of next.

“Huh. Looks like they needed you here after all,” Bucky conceded after a long moment, finally looking somewhat convinced. Steve barely managed to keep in a sigh of relief.

“You’re horrible at undercover work though,” Bucky smirked suddenly. “You were looking so out of place that I spotted you in an instant.”

“What do you mean by that?” Steve asked, feeling a little offended.

“You were standing stiffly in a corner of the club looking really awkward.” Bucky replied, his grin widening. “You weren't doing things that other people were doing and blending in.”

“Oh.”

There wasn't much Steve could say in response to that. He had never been the best at undercover work, even with Natasha’s help, much preferring the methods that he was used to as Captain America.

Then Bucky’s expression turned hopeful, and he nudged Steve in the side with his elbow.

“I don’t suppose you’ll tell me any of the details so that I can help you do the job, would you, Steve?” He asked.

Steve shook his head quickly, and Bucky sighed.

In other circumstances, Steve would probably have let Bucky help him. But as it were, his vague lie was already barely holding up his ‘mission’. He was quite sure that Bucky would see right through it if he tried to give him any further made up details.

“Come on, lets go back out,” Bucky said after a moment, grinning again. “This might be your mission, but I've gotta teach you how to be better at covert operations.”

“You’re also supposed to be doing surveillance,” Bucky continued as he unlocked the cubicle door. “You ain't gonna be surveying anything from the inside of this bathroom.”

* * *

 

Just as Steve and Bucky stepped out of the cubicle they were in, two men entered the bathroom, and one of them gave them a grin and a thumbs up sign.

That confused Steve, and it was obvious that he was about to stop and _ask_ the man what that had been about. Bucky barely managed save them the embarrassment, nudging Steve to keep him moving while he smirked back at the men as they passed.

“What was that about?” Steve asked as they re-entered the main portion of the club.

Bucky shrugged, feigning nonchalance. “They probably thought that we just had sex.”  

“What!” Steve sputtered indignantly, blushing so much that it was clearly visible even in the dim lighting.

Bucky rolled his eyes, even as he grinned at his friend’s reaction.

“There’s you not fitting in, Steve,” He chuckled. “You can just pretend that you did. I think people here expect it to happen in these places.”

Steve just stared at him speechlessly, an odd look in his eyes. Bucky had to look away quickly, because it was already difficult enough to be thinking of Steve and sex in a short space of time. A part of his brain had already started wishing that they had had sex in the bathroom.

Trying to lessen the sudden awkwardness between them, Bucky led Steve over to the bar and got them both a drink.

“You keep an eye out for whatever you need to look out for, and I’ll help you blend in.” He said, handing over a beer.

“You’re sure you want to stay?” Steve asked, “I’m sure I can handle this, and you could go back home.”  
  
“Nah,” Bucky replied, smiling a little, “Always happy to help you, Stevie.”

He was sure that Steve would be able to handle whatever he needed to do for his mission, but he wasn't going to give up the opportunity to hang out with his best friend. Steve had already accepted his vague excuse to be at the gay club, so he was going to make the best use of the time he had, pretending that they could be together.

* * *

 

_TBC_


	5. Awkward Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda made Steve absolutely awful at dancing, partly because it suits my headcanon, and partly because I'm that bad at dancing myself. Plus it lets Bucky step in, so that's a good thing.

Steve didn't want to think about having sex with Bucky. It was bad enough to be to be wasting his friend’s time because of a story he came up with; Fantasizing about the other man while he was sitting right next to him just made him feel guiltier.

In an attempt to keep his mind off Bucky as they sat at the bar finishing their drinks in companionable silence, Steve pretended to look around occasionally to keep up appearances that he was doing work for his ‘mission’.

He was still considering his options on what he could do next when Bucky turned towards him.

“Do you want to dance?” Bucky asked.

“I-, Um, I’m not sure that’ll be a good idea?” Steve replied a little hesitantly, looking uncomfortable at the idea. His dancing skills were as awful as ever, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to inflict them on Bucky.

“Come on, dance with me,” Bucky encouraged, pulling him gently by his arm towards the crowded dance floor. “Blending in, remember?”

Then Bucky grinned at him again; the charming, lopsided grin that was Steve’s favorite, and Steve knew he was done for. He had _never_ been able to reject anything that Bucky asked of him when he turned that expression on him.

“I’ll be stepping on your feet all night, just so you know,” He remarked dryly.

“I’m a great teacher,” Bucky replied with great aplomb. “You’ll be perfectly fine with me.”

Steve huffed, feigning annoyance, but allowed himself to be pulled along.

Though neither of them were particularly conversant with the modern dancing styles, Steve _did_ trust his friend to know what to do better than he did, even after all that had happened. Bucky was a fast learner when it came to things like dancing.

Once they got onto the dance floor, Steve attempted to replicate Bucky’s movements, but found it to be nearly impossible. The number of people on the dance floor kept them close, and it was all he could do to try his best to shuffle and move around without tripping or knocking into anyone else. Bucky, on the other hand, was casually swaying his body to rhythm of the music, amusement in his eyes.

Steve felt a surge of embarrassment at that, but he shoved it down, replacing it with a sense of determination that was most familiar to him. He just wanted to show Bucky that he could manage _some_ form of dancing, even if it took him all night.

 

* * *

 

It was difficult for Bucky to keep his thoughts from straying to how _perfect_ Steve looked as they danced. From the too tight T-shirt and ass hugging jeans to the awkward dance movements that reminded him of the skinny blond kid that Steve once was, everything about the other man captured his attention and made his heart race. The close proximity and the types of dancing that seemed to be most popular in the club definitely didn't help.

Steve was a _horrible_ dancer though. At first, Bucky was quite content to just watch him. It was fairly amusing, and with Steve’s concentration focused on trying to dance, Bucky also had a free rein to admire him unguardedly.

After that had gone on for some time, however, Bucky felt bad for Steve. He became torn between taking a risk in trying some of the more provocative moves with Steve to help him blend in better, or simply taking the safe route by allowing his friend to continue swaying along stiffly.

When Steve almost hit someone with his arm for about the fifth time that night, Bucky decided to throw caution to the wind and step in.

Keeping his back towards Steve, Bucky moved much closer to the other man. Then as the song changed, he started moving his hips against Steve’s crotch.

“ _This_ is dancing?” Steve muttered into Bucky’s ear a moment later, sounding fairly scandalized. He didn't move away from Bucky though.

“Apparently so.” Bucky replied with a casual shrug, turning around to face Steve while his hips continued their gyrating movements. He didn't even have to look at Steve to know that he would be blushing quite a bit. Steve was adorable like that.

“Move with me, Stevie,” Bucky urged, his arms going around Steve’s broad shoulders.

Steve put his arms around Bucky’s waist in response, leveling questioning gaze at him. Bucky gave him a bright grin to reassure him, and Steve started moving along with Bucky, if somewhat more awkwardly.

The two of them got closer as time passed, and it wasn't long before there was barely an inch between them. Steve’s movements also grew more confident over time, and Bucky couldn't help but smile fondly at his efforts.

“You’re doing great, Steve!”, Bucky told him.

Steve’s answering grin was as bright as his.

And so they danced, for awhile.

 

* * *

 

_TBC_


	6. Mission Mandated Kissing (Or not)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, much thanks to everyone who's commented of left kudos. It's really encouraging to get them :)

Even with Bucky’s assistance, it still took some time for Steve to become confident enough with his own dancing to be able to pay more attention to his surroundings. But when he did, the first thing that he noticed was the number of men who were dancing together in couples around the dance floor. The next thing he noticed was the fact that a few of those couples had their faces locked together in fervent kisses, looking like they had no other cares in the world.

Steve _knew_ that homosexuality was now legal, and that it was no longer perceived as negatively as it had been in the 1940s, but seeing men kiss so publicly brought up an instinctive sense of fear within him. It reminded him of how deeply he had to shove down the feelings he had for Bucky the moment he had realized what it had meant. Feelings that he still harboured for his best friend that very moment.

He risked a looking at Bucky then, and saw that the other man was glancing ever so often to the couples nearest to them.

Steve wasn't sure how Bucky was going to react from seeing other men kiss, and he was figuring out how to make a comment, ask a question, or say anything that would distract Bucky from the kissing, but Bucky spoke first.

“Do you think we should-?” He asked. He didn't finish his question, but the expression on his face made it fairly clear on _what_ he was asking.

“Uh-” The question caught Steve completely off guard.

Steve wanted to kiss Bucky. He really, _really_ did.

But he knew that Bucky was only asking because he saw it as a way to blend in with the crowd; It reminded him of the time in DC when Natasha had asked him to kiss her in public to throw off their pursuers. But while it was similar in many ways, this was also very different. They weren't on an actual mission, for one. For another, this was Bucky, who he was possibly ( _certainly_ ) very much in love with. As such, Steve knew that he should be saying no, and not take advantage of the situation.

But at that very moment, he found himself speechless.

Bucky had been closing in slowly while the rush of thoughts had occupied Steve, so when he could focus on his friend again, Bucky’s face was only a few inches from his. His blue-grey gaze was firmly fixed on Steve’s, and he was hovering hesitantly, awaiting a reply to his question.

Still unable to come up with any words, Steve answered the only way he could - by leaning forward, and kissing Bucky.

It was a little unsteady, because Steve lacked the practice, and it was just a chaste, closed mouth kiss. But Steve savored the feeling of Bucky’s lips against his. Those lips were so soft, so warm, and so moist, and Steve wanted to memorize all of it.

They broke the kiss seconds later, and Steve blinked as he opened his eyes; he hadn't even realized that he had closed them. The sight of Bucky then, with his head still tilted slightly upwards from the kiss and a faint blush coloring his skin, was one that was going to haunt Steve’s fantasies for nights to come. He could barely stop himself from moaning aloud as it were.

Then Bucky shifted, and the moment passed.

“Let’s keep dancing.” His friend told him, sounding oddly breathless. “Gonna look suspicious if we keep standing here.”

Bucky moved his arms, shifting them from where they had been around Steve’s shoulders, and Steve felt a momentary pang of sadness at the loss of contact. He continued to follow Bucky’s lead as they resumed their dancing, but there was a sense awkwardness between them that hadn't been there before.

 

* * *

 

Bucky was a mess of confused emotions in the aftermath of that simple kiss. His mind kept replaying the kiss even as they continued dancing, and he had to remind himself repeatedly that it was all for Steve’s mission; that it wasn't a _real_ kiss. But part of him just couldn't get over how real it had felt.

Deciding that he needed a change of scene before he got overwhelmed by his feelings, Bucky motioned towards the bar area.

“Wanna grab more drinks?” He asked.

Steve nodded, and gestured for Bucky to lead the way.

Bucky got them beers again, then settled down to drink. He tried to smile in response to Steve’s muttered thanks, but it came out weak. All the confidence he had had earlier that evening had seemingly abandoned him in the wake of that kiss.

As he drank, Bucky wished fervently for the alcohol he was consuming to help him hide the feelings that had come too close to the surface. He snuck several glances at Steve as they both sat there, trying to figure out how he could deal with his feelings for the other man, but no good answer came to him.

 

* * *

 

As much as he had liked spending the night dancing and hanging out with Bucky, Steve’s conscience had started to nag at him for having his friend spend the time in the club with him under false pretenses. Bucky had also become clearly uncomfortable after the kiss they shared, and he had sounded oddly subdued and distracted in the conversations they were having as they sat at the bar.

It could not have been more different from what they had had earlier that evening.

Not wanting to prolong the odd tension than had come up between them any further, Steve decided to call it a night. It had been almost four hours since he had first stepped into the club, and that was a suitable amount of time for him to have completed the surveillance he was doing for his imaginary mission.

“I think I've seen enough,” he told Bucky, nudging him in the side. “Might be time to head on home.”

Bucky looked up from the latest drink that he had been musing over, and gave him a quizzical look, “You’re sure?”

“Yeah.”

Bucky shrugged, got off his seat, and they left the club together. The silence that hung between them remained somewhat awkward.

“You walked, Buck?” Steve asked once they had stepped back out onto the street.

“I did.” Bucky replied, “You rode?”

“Yeah,” Steve nodded, “I can give you a lift back, if you like.”

“Sure”, Bucky smiled in response, and Steve felt a little of the tension dissipate.

 

* * *

 

It was a fairly short ride back to the tower, but the feeling of Bucky’s arms around his waist made Steve feel warm all over. He missed the closeness and constant physicality that had marked their friendship when they were young. Bucky had started becoming more accepting of casual physical touches in the past month, and they had regained some of that closeness, but Steve just wanted _more_.

 

* * *

 

Bucky cherished every single moment he could as he held on tightly to Steve. He enjoyed the physical closeness between them, and wished for more opportunities to go out on long leisurely rides with Steve on the bike.

They arrived back at the tower all too soon.

 

* * *

 

Shower, then bed. Everything was done on autopilot once they had gotten to Steve’s floor. Bucky was tired, and he knew that Steve was too. His mind was also too filled with thoughts for him to muster the energy to do anything else.

As he lay on the bed waiting for Steve to be done with his shower, Bucky considered the irony of sharing a bed with Steve while he hid all his feelings for the other man. He would have slept in the guest bedroom, but sharing a bed with Steve had helped reduce the amount of nightmares that the both of them had suffered from immensely. Shoving down his feelings was a price Bucky was willing to pay for granting them nights of peaceful sleep.

* * *

_TBC_

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Breakfast with a Side of Truth

Bucky awoke the next morning achingly hard, his head still filled with remnants of a dream that had been filled with images and sensations and the sound of Steve’s voice. He was glad of Steve’s morning routines then, because having to explain why he was prodding his best friend in the back with his erection wasn't a conversation Bucky felt like having that morning.

He stepped into the bathroom, and considered having a cold shower. But then Bucky’s thoughts drifted to Steve again, and he gave in, wrapping his flesh hand around his hard on. Gripping himself comfortably, Bucky started stroking slowly. Guilty as he might feel fantasizing over Steve, he didn't really want to deny himself the pleasure that he had only rediscovered months ago.

With his mind filled with Steve, it didn't take him long at all to finish.

 

* * *

 

Steve was just returning from his run when Bucky entered the kitchen to make breakfast, and it took him a heroic amount of effort to avert his eyes from the view of Steve all sweaty, wearing a T-shirt that was _clinging_ to his muscular physique.

“Hey Buck,” Steve smiled as the passed by, heading to the bathroom, and Bucky had to lean on the table for support, trying to keep his mind away from thinking about Steve as he prepared enough food to feed two super-soldiers.

Steve all sweaty. Steve naked. Steve in the shower.

Bucky had to bite his lip to clear his head of those images. It was definitely not a good idea to be getting hot and bothered about Steve again, so soon after getting off.

All his life, Steve had always had some effect on Bucky, but it seemed that after last night, his brain had finally decided to turn to complete mush at everything Steve did.

 

* * *

 

Bucky was piling a massive stack of pancakes onto plates when Steve entered the kitchen after his shower.

“Smells good,” He commented as he came to sit at the table.

Bucky grinned and sat down across from him, digging into his own pancake pile like a starving man. Steve smiled fondly at the sight. It was a scene reminiscent of the times when the were young, when Bucky had to work double shifts at the docks. He was always starving after those long hours, and would devour everything that Steve had made.

They ate in comfortable silence for some time, but Steve couldn't help thinking back to the night before at the club. He still felt bad about lying to Bucky, but he also wondered about the person Bucky was supposed to have met there. Had there a guy been hitting on Bucky? Had someone invited Bucky out on a date?

Steve gave in to his curiosity.

“Hey, about last night.” He started.

“Yeah?” Bucky was looking at him with an oddly apprehensive expression, and Steve couldn't help but feel concerned.

“The person you were meeting, do I know him?” Steve pushed on, trying to sound casual, but knowing that he was probably failing quite badly. “I mean, I’m not trying to pry, but I practically know everyone you know, so, erm-”

Bucky had stopped eating, and he looked incredibly uncomfortable in response to Steve's questioning. Steve felt awful at once. “I’m sorry. Buck, you don’t have to answer me, I shouldn't have asked. It was none of my business.”

“It’s fine,” Bucky sighed after a moment, looking away.

Steve was about to attempt a change of topic when Bucky spoke up again.

“There wasn't anyone.”

The muttered words were almost inaudible, and Steve only managed to catch them because of his enhanced hearing. But he was sure he had heard wrong.

“Huh?”

“I wasn't meeting anyone at the club.” Bucky clarified, looking back up at Steve. “I- I lied.”

Steve blinked, still not quite comprehending.

Bucky sighed again, and rubbed his human hand across his face. “I lied when I told you that a friend had asked me out to the club. There  _wasn't_  anyone. I was at the club because I wanted to check guys out.”

“You mean-”

“Yeah.” Bucky nodded, sounding sad. “I’m gay, Steve.”

“Oh.”

Steve’s mind was in a bit of a daze at Bucky’s revelation. On one hand, it was as if his fantasy was coming true. But on the other, it was something so unexpected - so unlikely that Steve had deemed it to be impossible - that Steve could barely think coherently.

“But all the dames you went out with, before the war. All the double dates that we went on.” He asked, dumbfounded.

“I was never really interested in them, Stevie. I never went any further than kissing. And even that was only for a few of them.” Bucky explained.

“You must have hurt their feelings, Bucky.”

“Do I look like that kind of person?” Bucky looked offended at Steve’s assumption. “I’ll have you know that I was the perfect gentleman.”

“But-”

“Look, I took them out dancing because I loved to dance, and there were many dames out there who just wanted to go out dancing, Steve.” Bucky huffed frustratedly, interrupting him. “And I couldn't have danced with another guy, could I?”

“Well, no. ”

“I had to hide, Steve.” Bucky said plaintively, looking away again. “You know what happened to queers back then.”

And Steve did. He had heard of men being attacked outside queer establishments, of some who had been beaten to death. He had even intervened in a few fights, like he always did, trying to help the men get away from bullies. All those times, Steve had always been afraid of people finding out about him. Never could he have imagined that Bucky had faced the same fears that he had.

Now, Bucky was sitting across the table from him, looking miserable, looking as if he were afraid of Steve’s judgement.

Steve made up his mind.

When he had woken up that morning, he had thought about forgetting about last night and hiding his own secret. But in the face of Bucky’s confession, Steve felt that revealing that part of himself was something that he owed the other man.

Steve took a deep breath, then let it out.

“About last night. I- I lied too.”

 

* * *

 

  _TBC_


	8. Further Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's really oblivious sometimes.

Bucky had been nervous and worried when Steve had started asking about the previous night, but now? Now he was confused. He had instinctively braced himself for some sort of fallout from his confession, but _that_ wasn't any of the responses that he had thought Steve would have replied with.

“What do you mean?” Bucky asked, perplexed.

“I lied about last night too,” Steve repeated, running one hand through his hair.

“What about?” Bucky continued looking intently at his friend, waiting for the explanation.

“You know the work I told you about? The surveillance that I was supposed to be doing?” Steve started again, looking off to one side. “I made it all up. I wasn't at the club for SHIELD.”

“You made up all that? Why?” Bucky frowned, a spark of anger igniting in his chest as a thought came to his mind. “You weren't trying to _babysit_ me were you? Did someone tell you that I was going to the club?”

“What? No!” Steve stopped him, his eyes wide. “Bucky, I would never -”

“You totally would, Steve.” Bucky retorted.

“Bucky -”

“Then why _were_ you there, if you weren't there to keep an eye on me?” Bucky interrupted before Steve could go further.

“I-,” Steve looked at him for a moment, then he looked away again, sighing.

“Because I was there to- to check out guys too.” He finished softly.

“What?” Bucky’s surge of anger fizzled out at once, replaced again by confusion.

“I was at the club for the same reason you were, Bucky,” Steve explained. “I like guys too.”

Bucky didn't know what to say in response to this surprising turn of events, because it simply made no sense to him.

“But what about Agent Carter back during the war?” He asked after a moment, befuddled. “I _remember_ you being totally smitten with her. And I don’t think my memory’s wrong about that, is it?”

“I wasn't _totally_ smitten,” Steve replied, smiling softly, “But yeah, I did love her. First dame to like me for who I was, even when I was all tiny.”

“Where does checking out guys come in then?” Bucky asked, frowning again.

“I like both girls _and_ guys.” Steve clarified. “I think there’s a term for that. Bisexuality, if I’m correct. I asked Sam about it.”

“You _told_ Sam about this?”

Steve shook his head. “No, I just, kinda asked about how queer people were treated in modern times. Said it was something on my list. He just expanded on his explanation; It was quite a lot to take in.”

“Oh.” Bucky found _this_ conversation to be a lot to take in, and his mind wasn't cooperating one bit.

“You would still have married Agent Carter though, wouldn't you. Back then?” Bucky asked then, because it was the one thing he remembered most clearly about, when it came to Steve and relationships of any sort.

Steve smiled wistfully. “If I had not put the plane down into the water, If I had survived? Yeah, I might have married her after the war.”

Bucky shoved the spike of jealousy he felt down. Peggy Carter was a great woman, and she and Steve would have made a great couple. But all of that was in the past, and it wasn't worth getting jealous over.

“There was- there was a guy too, though.” Steve spoke up again suddenly, his gaze distant. “I was in love with him first, so I might not have married Peggy.”

“During the war?” Bucky asked, feeling confused again.

He tried to consider the possibilities, his mind rapidly sifting through the memories that he could remember; Was it someone from Brooklyn? Someone from Steve’s time while he was on tour with the USO? Howard Stark? One of the Howling Commandos? He had been with Steve for most of that time, and he didn't remember Steve paying added attention to anyone.

“During, and before,” Steve added almost absently after a long moment of silence, still seemingly deep in thought.

“Before?” Bucky frowned, feeling oddly hurt and a little jealous at that revelation that there had apparently been ‘another guy’ in the part of their lives that had primarily been ‘Steve and Bucky’.

But before he could ask further, JARVIS interrupted them.

_Captain Rogers, Sergeant Barnes, my apologies for the interruption, but there has been an incident in D.C.. Director Coulson has just informed Mr Stark that the Avengers are required. Pick up will be at the roof in fifteen minutes._

Steve got up quickly, giving Bucky a gentle squeeze on the shoulder.

“I'll be right up,” He told JARVIS, heading off to change.

Bucky, who was _still_ not cleared for active duty, sighed. He shelved the thoughts about Steve’s mysterious fella away, and started clearing away their dishes. Once that was done, Bucky headed back to the living room and grabbed the shield from where it was sitting on a couch, handing it to Steve when the other man came out of their bedroom, all geared up.

Bucky followed Steve up to the roof, where the quinjet was waiting. The others were already boarding when Steve stepped outside.

"Don't do anything stupid out there, Steve," Bucky called out from the doorway, the familiar sense of worry gnawing at him once more.

Steve gave him a little salute, looking every inch of his Captain America image, and Bucky couldn't help but smile a little.

The jet left a minute later and Bucky returned to their shared floor, flopping down onto the large couch in the living area while trying not to worry about Steve. That worked for approximately five minutes before he started thinking about his feelings for Steve and wishing that he could have gone on the mission to watch Steve’s back, like how he used to during the war.

Sighing to himself, Bucky asked JARVIS to pull up a video feed of the fighting when it started. He spent the rest of the day alternating between worrying about Steve as he watched the fight on screens in the living room, and thinking about Steve's mystery guy as he paced around the apartment.

 

* * *

 

_TBC_


	9. Questions and Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would have been up faster, but these last chapters wouldn't give in without a fight..

Steve was tired.

The latest villain had been another HYDRA lackey attempting to take over the country with alien technology, but it had been a fairly straightforward fight. Still, dodging bullets and fighting enemies for hours on end, plus dealing with a falling building or two in the midst of it all was enough to tire even him.

The fighting had given Steve a welcome opportunity to clear his mind of the morning’s confusion of thoughts, however. Now, as he sank into his seat on the quinjet taking them back to New York, he was able to go back to thinking about how he felt about Bucky with greater clarity.

He had come _that_ close to confessing his feelings for Bucky that morning before JARVIS had interrupted them. In fact, Steve was somewhat surprised that Bucky hadn't picked up on it at that point.

Looking back at the conversation, Steve realized that Bucky’s reactions to his revelation hadn't exactly been positive, and that worried him. Was he afraid of Steve hitting on him? Bucky was gay, but that was no guarantee that he would be interested in a relationship, especially one with someone from a time when _everything_ had been different. Neither of them were the men they once were.

Steve sighed, wishing that he could deal with his feelings the way he dealt with most other things. He knew that he had to make a decision about telling Bucky sooner or later, but at this very moment, he just didn't know what to do.

Steve closed his eyes, hoping to rest for a moment before trying to think further.

When he opened his eyes again, they were already landing at the Tower.

 

* * *

 

It was late by the time the Avengers returned from the mission. From what he had seen from the feed that JARVIS had provided, they had defeated the latest villain just fine, if a little battered, dusty, and tired. Still, Bucky couldn't help but feel a little twinge of worry when he thought about Steve.

Tempering the desire to hover protectively over his best friend, Bucky decided to wait in the living area of the floor he and Steve shared instead of heading up to the common floor.

Steve entered a few minutes later, limping a little, looking tired but free of any serious looking injuries. Heading over, Bucky helped him onto the couch, automatically grabbing their conveniently located first aid kit along the way.

After Steve had stripped out of his uniform to just his boxers, Bucky started helping with the cleaning and bandaging the other man’s wounds.

"Feels just like old times, doesn't it, Steve?" Bucky remarked, smiling a little at the fond memories of the times he had helped patch Steve up when Steve was still the scrawny guy who got into too many fights.

“Yeah,” Steve returned Bucky’s grin with a small smile of his own, “It sure does.”

They continued on in comfortable silence for several minutes, but it wasn't long before Bucky’s nagging curiosity got the best of him.

“So, this mystery fella you were into back during the war,” Bucky started, “Care to tell me more about him?”

Steve, who seemed to have drifted off for a moment, jumped a little at the sudden question.

“Buck,” Steve started, before falling silent again. From his friend’s conflicted expression, it was clear that some internal debate was going on within Steve’s mind. Bucky couldn't figure out what that could mean, however.

“Come on, Stevie,” Bucky nudged him with his shoulder, a gentle smile on his face. In any other circumstance, Bucky would have left the issue alone at this point. But an odd sense of jealousy mixed with a _need_ to know caused him to push.

“You can tell me, I won’t judge,” He tried again. “I just wanna know about the fella that beat Peggy to your heart.”

Steve tensed a little, exhaling a little shakily before he turned his eyes up to meet Bucky’s. There was an odd look in them that Bucky couldn't fathom.

“You, Buck.”

Steve’s answer was so quiet that Bucky thought he had misheard. But Steve said it again, and it was unmistakable this time.

“It was you.”

Bucky blinked. Having shoved his own feelings for the other man down so often, the mere _possibility_ that Steve might have liked him back had never crossed his mind, even after that morning's conversation.

"You- loved me?”

“Yeah, I did,” Steve replied, smiling a little uncertainly. “I-  I still do, Buck.”

Bucky stopped what he was doing with the bandages and gaped blankly at Steve as his brain tried to register the information, only to have Steve distract him a moment later when he tried to remove his leg from under Bucky’s hands.

“It’s okay that you don’t return the feelings, Bucky.” He said, apparently having taken Bucky’s stunned silence as a negative response. “But don’t let this change anything between us, please? I - ”

“You would love a person as broken as I am?” Bucky interrupted, his voice suddenly hoarse.

It was a question he had to ask; Bucky’s instinctive protectiveness of Steve demanded it. He needed to know that Steve knew what he was getting into, loving someone like him. He needed Steve to be sure.

Because Bucky wasn't.

“You’re not -”

“I _am_ ,” Feelings were welling up in Bucky’s chest suddenly, and he gave a choked laugh. “I’m not the man I was all those years ago, Steve.”

“I know that!” Steve protested, running a hand frustratedly through his hair. “And it doesn't matter to me, then or now. I love as you are, Bucky, I always will.”

Bucky’s eyes met Steve’s then, and the sincerity, the _love_ that he saw there was blinding.

There was only one response that his mind could come up in the face of all that, and Bucky surged forward, his mouth clashing with Steve’s. It wasn't a perfect kiss by any means. It was rushed, messy, and _desperate_. But Bucky didn't care. All he cared about was that Steve was kissing _back_.

It was so much better than the kiss they shared in the club the night before.

 

* * *

 

 

“We should have done this long ago,” Steve murmured, grinning shyly at Bucky when they finally broke apart for air.

Bucky laughed, even as his heart thumped rapidly in his chest. Part of him was still in disbelief about what had just happened.

“Exactly how long ago are we talking about?” He asked, curious.

“Um. Since 1938?” Steve replied, looking sheepish.

“Well, I got ya beat on that one,” Bucky smirked at him. “I think I've wanted to kiss you since 1935.”

“Oh.”

“We’re idiots, aren't we?” Bucky remarked, his expression going soft as he ran a hand gently through Steve’s hair.

“Yeah.” Steve’s grin grew wider, “Guess it’s time to start catching up on what we missed, Buck.”

“You bet it is, Stevie,” Bucky’s grin broadened to match Steve’s.

And they dived right in.

 

* * *

 

_TBC_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the epilogue's left!


	10. Epilogue

“Hey Stevie,” Bucky murmured. It was a little later, and they had moved into their bedroom, lying comfortably next to each other on their shared bed. A peculiar thought had crossed his mind.

“Yeah?”

“Last night, when I met you at the club? Did anyone suggest that particular place to you?” Bucky asked curiously, turning onto his side to face Steve.

“Er, yeah?” Steve replied, his eyes blinking drowsily as he looked towards Bucky, “Why?”

“Who was it?” Bucky already had his suspicions, and he answered himself even before Steve could reply. “Was it Natasha?”

“It- was,” Steve’s expression grew curious, “How did you -”

“She recommended that place to _me_ ,” Bucky huffed, feeling both annoyed and grateful at the same time about Natasha’s methods. “She told me that I would like the place, and probably find someone suitable for me there.”

Steve’s eyes widened.

“She _knew_ you’d be there.” Bucky continued indignantly, interrupting Steve before the other man could speak. “I can’t believe that she set us up!”

“Oh.”

“ _Christ_ ,” Bucky groaned, “She’s gonna be so smug about this when she finds out that it worked.”

“Oh, she will be, I’m sure,” Steve rolled his eyes. “I should get her a gift.”  
  
“What for?”

“For getting us to see what we've missed all this time, dummy.” Steve told him. “And for setting us up for our first date.”

Bucky quirked an eyebrow. “You’d count that as our first date?”

“Well, it was, kinda.” Steve shrugged.

“Nah,” Bucky shook his head, though he was still grinning at Steve. “I wouldn't count it. You’re taking me out for some _proper_ dancing for our first date, none of this modern clubbing shit.”

“Fine. We’re still getting Natasha a gift though.” Steve replied, sticking his tongue out at Bucky.

“Anything for you, Steve,” Bucky laughed, and pulled Steve closer. “Now come back here and kiss me. I want to start on round two.”

 

* * *

 

The two of them were sitting practically atop each other on the couch in the tower’s common living area two mornings later when Natasha found them.

She was most definitely smug.

“Took you long enough,” She remarked, smirking at the two supersoldiers as she headed past them towards the kitchen, “Looks like my intervention came in _very_ handy.”

Bucky turned an embarrassed shade of pink, and he knew even without looking, that Steve was no better.

Natasha stopped for a moment to wiggle her eyebrows at them, and Bucky flipped her off.

She laughed her way out.

 

* * *

 

_END_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it. All done.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's read this story, especially if you've left kudos and comments! They are very much appreciated. Special thanks to Sonickitty for giving me the idea that started this off.
> 
> There might be a small prequel to this regarding Natasha's plan, but I'm not too sure if it'll get fully written, so let me know if people are interested :)


End file.
